


我与哥谭英雄的一天

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 逆序的41。设定达米安是蝙蝠侠，迪克是他的罗宾。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	我与哥谭英雄的一天

【迪克格雷森 罗宾秘密日记本】  
主题：我与哥谭英雄的一天  
今天是个特殊的日子，因为平时只有达米和我还有阿福在家。不过今天一醒来发现杰森和提米回来了！我记得以前达米给我读睡前故事的时候我问他，为什么杰森和提米不和我们一起住啊？达米说，他们两个怕晚上会吵到大家休息，所以搬出去住了。我还是觉得很奇怪，为什么他们觉得晚上会吵到大家呢？达米想了想，皱着眉头，似乎有些为难地说，因为他们晚上有时候会闹出很大动静，然后他赶紧拿起书来继续读故事。我本来还想问他们为什么会闹出很大动静，但是达米好像并不想继续回答我了，所以我一边听故事一边猜他们一定是想偷偷溜出去夜巡可是被达米发现了吧！  
据说今天的早饭是杰森做的。这是我第一次吃杰森做的早餐，很好吃，培根有一边煎糊了，脆脆的。我记得达米也做过一次早饭，但是那次大爆炸之后我们新买了好多个平底锅。而且从此以后阿福就将厨房列为达米的禁区。我很开心，因为这样的话我就有比蝙蝠侠更高的权限了！嗯……我是说……在厨房里。（嘘——你们不要告诉达米呀，不然的话他一生气可能就不要我跟他一起出去夜巡啦！）  
然后达米突然把我拉到一边低声问我今天有没有什么打算。我说没有。他又问我想不想去哪里玩！天啊！真的吗！我太开心了！！游乐场！游乐场！达米点点头，说今天的任务和夜巡都交给杰森和提米，他带我出去玩！开心！如果提米和杰森能一起来就好了。可惜达米说这次不行，不过他答应我说下次我们一定可以四个人一起出去玩的！所以这次我就先和达米去探探路！如果好玩的话再拉上杰森和提米！  
游乐场真是超棒的！达米给我买了一个冰激凌，在我的强烈要求下他给自己也买了一个，不过后来我把他的那一份给吃掉了一半因为真的好好吃啊……  
我们在游乐园里看到了好多打扮成蝙蝠侠和罗宾的人！我跟达米提议说下次我们把制服穿到游乐场来玩吧，可是达米不同意。我觉得如果我们穿着制服来游乐场的话一定会有很多人来找我们合影！——就像我们今天做的这样。我们合影的蝙蝠侠和罗宾是一对兄弟扮演的，虽然他们没达米和我帅，不过还是挺像的！  
我拉着达米去坐过山车，好想看达米被吓得脸发绿的样子！我本来打算全程盯着达米看，还偷偷拿出了藏在裤兜里的微型摄像机，可是过山车一发动我就兴奋得直往下面瞧，直到呼啦一下冲下坡的时候我才大声喊了出来！简直爽飞了！后来晕晕乎乎地从车上下来才发现并没有看到达米被吓到的样子！真可惜。不过我的微型摄像机应该都录下来了，于是我把手伸进进裤兜里捞，可是什么也没摸到。我真是吓坏了！达米走过来问我是不是丢了东西，我连忙摇摇头，握住达米伸过来的手。我感觉他手里有东西，紧接着突然就明白了那是什么——  
噢，刚才在我写这段的时候达米把我叫出去了，他给我看了一小段视频，真巧，那就是微型摄像机录下来的内容——里边全是我在过山车上狼哭鬼嚎哇哇乱叫的疯魔样，画面却特别清晰特别稳……所以达米在坐过山车的时候……真不愧是蝙蝠侠！  
不说这些糗事儿了，我可是罗宾啊！这种事情怎么能让你们知道！我还是继续写游乐园吧！嗯我们还玩了海盗船，去射击和丢飞镖，对了！我丢飞镖特别准！还赢了一个蝙蝠侠的娃娃！我准备今晚抱着他睡觉，当然最好达米也和我一起。我听见达米小声说可惜罗宾的娃娃已经没有了，不然的话他一定买一个。我猜达米一定想抱着罗宾娃娃睡觉，可我不愿意，我觉得达米可以抱着我睡觉，因为我才是他真正的罗宾！  
最后我们去玩了旋转木马。我本来想一个人独占一匹马的，这样我就可以自由自在地从一匹马上跳到另一匹马上，可是达米偏要和我挤在一起，让我的计划泡了汤。不过这样也不错，我可以舒舒服服地靠在达米身上。这让我很安心，我不担心自己会失手从马上掉下去，因为达米会抱住我。  
晚上回来的时候我们带了麦当劳给杰森和提米吃。不过在带回来的途中我偷偷吃掉了一小半薯条，达米好像没有发现，所以我觉得杰森和提米也不会发现的！（你们千万要帮我保密！）  
他们吃完麦当劳以后就去夜巡了，又留下了达米和我。  
达米刚刚进来把微型摄像机还给了我，我连忙把日记本塞回到桌子底下假装在看书。达米用很奇怪的眼神看了我一眼就走了，我舒了口气，结果再一看发现书被我拿倒了！！天啊！！达米一定是知道了我在偷偷地干着点什么事情，不过他没有问，也没说什么，我应该能躲过去。可不能让达米发现了这本日记！蝙蝠侠有自己的秘密，而这是罗宾的秘密！  
好了我要睡觉了。今天玩得超级开心！不过我得想办法把微型摄像机里的录像从达米的电脑里删掉，这要是让杰森和提米发现那可就糟了！  
嗯哼，晚安啦！

达米安关上日记本，把它原封不动地悄悄放归原位，忍不住勾起嘴角，走到迪克的床边。  
抱着蝙蝠侠娃娃的男孩儿脸色红润，呼吸均匀，睡得很香甜。达米安伸手去摸了摸男孩儿柔软的黑发，俯下身，在他的额头上落下一个吻。  
你的日记本上应该再加几个字，达米安在心里说。  
伟大的英雄，最好的罗宾——我的迪克格雷森。


End file.
